mystic island
by lov3321
Summary: In his eyes she's just a loser and old friend, but what she really is, is out of the mainland. Rin x Len haters not allowed. please review.
1. Chapter 1 just history

Mystic island

(Len pov)

Hi my name is Len,Len kagamine,Im 17 years . Son of a billionaire scientist. I live in crypton city . This City is actually popular and extremely huge ,only rich people live here.

Well let me tell you about myself more. Im a student at Crypton high,im a Playboy,im intelegent,evily seductive,inventor and last I have a special power,that power is that i can read people's dream's.

But let me explain how I got my powers.

(14 months ago)general pov

"hey,Len pass me the ball!" Exclaimed Kaito one of Len's best friends.

"No pass it over here!" Screamed his other best friend Gakupo.

Paying attention to gakupo,he suddenly throwed the ball really fast and hit gakupo in the head.

"ahh!"gakupo schreached after the sudden attack.

RING...RING!

"ah,sorry got to go!" Screamed len,leaving Gakupo on the floor.

BEEP...BEEEEEEP...!

Len heard his stepfather's car horn. By hearing that sound Len ran faster but suddenly without seeing his way he bumped into a girl.

"watch it,bitch!" Screeched Len.

Then without saying sorry he ran to the car.

"your going to regret this,Len!"

When Len looked back it was Rin the biggest loser in class. She had glasses her hair tied up in a bun and she was wearing a big large dress reaveling no breast neither curves. Len didn't pay attention to her and got in his stepfather's car.

When Rin saw the car leaving she left that place. Suddenly when she turned around she saw her sister Lenka.

"Oh,hi...Lenka"

"Lily wants to see you" Lenka schreached with excitement.

"Geez,what does she want now"

"let's just go!"

With that Lenka took Rin's hand and with a snap of her fingers they disappeared.

Meanwhile With Len...

"so,Len how did it go?" Asked Len's stepfather.

"Well"

"are you sure?"

"well there is something bothering me..."

"Then tell me"

"Um...well,just is that ... You know Rin, right...?"

"Yes"

"I kind of said something offensive to her and now I feel bad for her,plus when I saw her my heart felt weird" said len calm but blushing.

"well maybe you like her?"

"wait,what?!"

"We'll talk about this at home"

BACK WITH RIN...

"what do you want now lily?" Said Rin in frustrated sight.

"I don't want anything...the only thing is that I have good news"

"we found a clan!" Schreeched Lenka in the back.

"wait what do you mean?"

"we found more mermaids!"

"really were?!"exclaimed rin with excitment.

"In the caribbean!"

"well when can I go?!"

"well..about that"

"what?"

"you need to wait till summer when you finish school"

"Fine...It only matters that I will go!"

BACK WITH LEN...

The whole ride to his house was weird. All he was thinking about was Rin.

But inside his house was much more weird.

"Len ,honey?" said len's mother.

"yes?"

"your stepfather told me about what you were feeling for rin"

"I sencirely don't want to talk about 'it'"

With that len left for his room.

[Len pov] ㈴1

Gosh what has gotten into me first I see Rin as a nerd and then my heart started hurting more for insulting her.

Sure we started kind of 'messing' around when we were like 13. I don't know what happened to me after you know taking her inocense. I think I am the jerk.

All of a sudden I started to feel hot on my lower region. Great now I'm starting to feel the hots for rin again. Gosh I wish we were secret lovers again. I have tried to reason with rin but miku always gets in the way. That's what I always hate about miku. Me and miku had a fake relationship,this 'relationship' was just for popularity and since she was the one who made ME popular I had to pay her in some sort of way,so by that I became her 'boyfriend',but she still thinks that I LOVE her but no! I have never loved her and never will,beacause my only real love is rin!

Anywho,maybe I should go and swim,since my house is near the beach. Plus there is another reason why I want to go and that is because that was the place when me and rin claimed our innocence to each other.

Maybe that's why I still feel attracted to her still.

Well whatever let me just get ready and then go swimming.

AFTER GETTING READY...

I ran downstairs as fast as I could whithout any thoughts on how my mom and stepfather will react.

"Mom I am going to the beach!" I shouted to my mother, who was in the kitchen and me just at the door to leave.

"okay but be careful!"

After that I left for the beach.

AT THE BEACH...

The light blue ocean was perfect and the sand was soft. I could feel the wind ,and the water calling my name.

I started running to the water but then something attracted me more, it was like a...song, like someone was calling me.

So I started running faster until I hited the water and started swimming. I could see the fishes swimming,even the deap sea Corals. But then I started to feel the water hit my head harder. So when I looked infront of me I saw a huge yellow like tail. But then I saw it leaving much farder so I started to follow it...


	2. Chapter 2 love saviour

MYSTIC ISLAND

(len pov)

I swimmed and swimmed to reach what I was destined to catch. I keeped seeing that yellow mystic tail. That creature swimmed faster when it saw me. when I looked closer at the creature, it was human-like!. The creature looked similar to somebody that I knew. But WHO could it be?

With that I stopped swimming and got out to catch air. I looked around and the creature was gone.

All of a sudden I felt my head get bumped by something hard and then my world went pitch black.

(rin pov)

HE saw me,HE SAW ME! I was swimming and...and ... HE FREAKING SAW ME,DAMMIT!

But wait, were did he go?

I looked back ...and saw someone floating...like if that person was dead!

I swimmed as fast as I could towards that person ,I grabbed him,and swam to the shore.

At the shore I turned him around. He had blonde hair, but his hair was in his face so I couldn't see him well. So I brushed his hair away and saw it...was...LEN!

"No,no,no,no,Len...LEN WAKE UP..LEN,NO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD...LEN IF YOUR ALIVE PLEASE BE STRONG AND WAKE UP I NEED YOU!" I said screaming at him. My heart started racing,and I started crying.I couldn't belive len could be dead.

I looked at my shimmering tail that replaced my two feet. It was all my fault that len was like this."w-why did I need to go swimming,why didn't I stay at home doing my freaking homework...WHY?"

Then I felt something touching me like a hand. I looked at len...he was awake.

*gasp*

"R-Rin?" len said with a pained voice,trying to get up.

While he got up I pushed myself to the water and rapidly swam to the deep blue ocean.

I can't believe what just happened. I think I need a rest.

(len pov)

Rin...oh...my...GOD..that freaking creature was RIN!

Wait were did she go? I need to talk to her.

I finally got up and walked to a phone station near the beach and called my stepfather.

"Umm...hello..uh...Max?"

"yeah...who's this?"

"it's me len can you come pick me up at..." len looked at the sign that was on a pole next to him.

"crypton beach...um...in street 12c?"

"I'll be there as fast as I can...ok?"

"yes.."

40 MINUTES LATER

BEEP...BEEP!

"mmm...uh..ah,what the-!"

"finally your awake..."

"KAITO...what the hell man,you scared the shit out of me!"

"scared,huh"

"yeah..." I said bumbed out.

"umm...are you okay... you look like you saw a ghost...?"

"Is just that I-" 'don't,maybe if rin really was that creature she would not like her secret to be out and you need to fix your relationship with her,just don't do it don't do it don-' I tought

"saw a fish like creature"

'DUMBASS'

"hey did you hit your head or something...?!"

"oh sorry...I think I-I had a dream!..yeah I did"

"yeah ,let's just go to your house" said Kaito with a confused sight.

BACK WITH RIN...

(Rin pov)

I ran to my house crying. I couldn't believe what just happened,Len almost died and as fast as he tried to get up I swam away. I wish I could have stayed but my stinking mermaid secret...I can't let it be revealed.

'maybe,Len by now could be dead, it's all my fault his dead,It's all my fault his dead,It's all my fault his dead...'

"Why Len why,why did you had to be swimming in that moment,WHY,why did you have to die,I love you so much you were the one that took my virginity,my inoscence,just why?!"

I keeped running until I got the porch of my house,opened the door as fast as I could and got in and ran to my room.

What impressed me was that neither of my sisters noticed. Maybe they were out or busy doing something.

I jumped in my orange-colored bed and started crying more. And then all I remember is me falling asleep.

NEXT DAY...

"Rin! wake up it is 6:00 am you got to go to school!" lenka screamed at me.

"yeah,ok i'm up...jesus..."

"well hurry"

I got up and got to the bathroom. I took a shower and when I finished I got all my clothes on.

'oh len,please be alive, just please,just please'

I ran down the stairs and passed my sisters by the kitchen.

"Rin were are you going,you need to eat!"

"I'm not hungry! bye!"

"but ri-"

*SLAM*

After like half an hour the bus finally got here.

"oh look the bus is here..."

I got on the bus and waited for it to leave. I hope something suprising happens today...

(Len pov)

Gosh I need to talk to rin,I need to clarify what happened. I need to know if that creature was her.

*HAUNK...HAUNK!*

Finally the bus got here.

INSIDE SCHOOL...

(Rin pov)

I got inside of school I haven't seen len...maybe I was right ,but still a haven't heard rumors about him being dead,so don't loose your hope rin don't loose your hope...

I walked by different halls,but still didn't see len. Now I'm really worried.

Suddenly I felt a door open and someone grabbed me from inside and pulled me...


End file.
